This disclosure relates to a hair brush and more particularly to a hair coloring brush and a hair coloring brush system.
Hair coloring is a complex technique in which a color dye is applied to hair to change, cover, or enhance the natural color of hair. A color dye is made by mixing various colors and chemicals in a receptacle to obtain a desired color to be applied to hair. Once the desired color is obtained the color is slowly and laboriously applied to sections of hair by a brush. As can be appreciated, this is a time consuming process which may take up to forty-five minutes or more before the color is properly applied in a desired amount. Compounding this problem is the fact that the brushes being used to apply the color are small and only cover a portion of a section of hair to be dyed. Multiple strokes or passes are required to dye a section of hair. This adds to the time and energy required to dye hair. Also, if a colorist is being used then the amount charged by the colorist is increased due to the increased time required to apply dye to hair. It is also know that the receptacle or bowl in which dye and other chemicals are mixed is not large and only a small batch of dye may be mixed at a time. In view of this, if the amount of dye is underestimated then another batch may have to be mixed. Again, this adds to the time and expense of dyeing hair.
The present hair coloring brush is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with prior hair coloring brushes. Further, the present hair coloring brush provides increased surface area for applying dye to a larger area or section of hair. Moreover, the present hair coloring brush system provides a hair brush having a brush surface area for applying a color dye and a receptacle for holding a color dye.